1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and driving method thereof, which improve image quality.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises a liquid crystal panel and backlight assembly. The backlight assembly is positioned under the liquid crystal panel and provides light to the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel displays an image by adjusting the transmittance of the light provided from the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly comprises a light source to generate light. The light source can be a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a fat fluorescent lamp (FFL), a light emitting diode (LED), etc.
The LED is made in a type of a chip and has a comparatively long life, fast turn-on time, and low electric consumption. For these reasons, the LED is increasingly adopted and used as the light source of the back light assembly.
The backlight assembly can be classified into an edge lit type and a direct lit type according to the position of the light source. The direct lit type backlight assembly has a plurality of light sources arranged under the liquid crystal panel, and the light sources directly illuminate the liquid crystal panel. The edge lit type backlight assembly has at least one light source arranged at the side of a light guide plate, and the light source indirectly illuminates the light crystal panel through the light guide plate.